Fang's Bang's and Broomsticks
by Maishine
Summary: A new type of Student is starting Hogwarts. A student surrounded by mystery. But who is she? What deadly secret does she hold? And how long can it stay a secret for.
1. In the beggining there was always School

Fang's Bang's and Broomsticks  
  
Prologue: In the beginning, there was always School.  
  
Kez sat in a compartment alone on the school train twisting a strand of strawberry blond hair around her finger. It was something she always did when she was nervous. The train was deadly silent. She had been the first to arrive. Suddenly a burst of noise filled the air. People laughing and joking, children screaming. The platform was suddenly streaming with people. Even though only moments ago there had been no one. They had appeared as if by magic. The noise moved from the platform as everyone loaded the train. She placed the noise with faces and looked at them hungrily. But no one came and sat in her compartment. They walked by as if they couldn't see it. As if it was invisible. But only magic could do that. That word again, 'Magic.' She had heard it a lot recently. Like 'Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry'. Of course it didn't say the word 'magic' in it. But just by saying the words you knew they held power. They held magic. It had been a complete surprise for Kez when she received her letter telling her she had been accepted to the best school for witchcraft and wizardry. The thought was frightening. She was not like the other students that would go to Hogwarts. In fact she was the only one of her species to have ever had the ability of magic and she still wasn't sure if she was good enough. Of course her own kind had their own powers but nothing like she was going to learn at Hogwarts. Oh God. What if I fail and have to be sent home. I'll die of embarrassment and my parents will be so totally disappointed. Kez thought as she sat miserably in her lone compartment. Slowly she realised that people were sticking their heads out the window and waving good bye to their families. Her own family could not come. They didn't like to go out during the day. Slowly with the rhythmic movement of the train and her worrying thoughts of being a failure she fell asleep. 


	2. Then came the learning!

Chapter One: Then came the learning  
  
Kez awoke to the sound of rain beating on the window, for a moment she was unsure of her surrounding's but in a flash it all came back to her. She was at this very moment in time speeding her way towards Hogwarts on the Hogwarts Express. She peered out of the rain speckled window, at first she saw nothing but then the view came into focus, a blurred vision of countryside. Kez made a wild guess at where they were. Probably Devon judging by the different type of foliage. She sat back down and suddenly felt the smooth flow in speed change from fast to slow. We must be nearing Hogwarts now. Kez thought as she pulled open her luxuriously carved trunk and pulled out her Hogwarts robes. She knew hers would be slightly different from all the other students at Hogwarts. Again she would be different. But this time she had chosen to be. Instead of the straight down satin black robes the other students would be wearing, her robes curved in perfectly to shape her body. Making them seem like second skin. It was essential for her clothes to be like this. The frumpy original Hogwarts clothes would not only ruin her mysterious beauty but also her ability to slink into the shadows and disappear. Her robes were also made of a different material. A material that only her kind wore so that the clothes did not rustle. That way they could glide along silently and no one would ever no that they were there. This was the way it had been for centuries, this was the way they liked it to be. Who was she to argue with something that had always been the way as far back as any one could remember. Her mother had already discussed it with the head master of the school. Ahh, Professor Dumbledore. What a man, so intellectual and so friendly. She liked him very much and hoped they would see a lot of each other so that they could be friends. She felt a sudden jerk as the train stopped. Closing her trunk she waited patiently for everyone to get off the train before leaving. There were a group of people standing together looking unsure. She guessed these were the first years and she silently slid between them. No one noticed her. Suddenly a booming voice called out from the darkness and first year girls screamed in freight as a huge shaggy bearded man stood before them silhouetted by the flash of lightening that had just lit up the sky. 'Firs' Years. Firs' Years Ov'r ere.'  
  
Kez rolled her eyes at the reaction of the girls in the group. How did they expect to learn magic if an over grown person scared them to death. Kez thought as she silently followed the group. She stopped at a lake and shivered. Her culture believed that if you drowned in moving water your soul was trapped in their forever and you could never be free. But still she climbed into a boat alone and the oars magically rowed themselves. The journey seemed to take forever before the looming image of the castle came into view. Standing behind a drop back of hills dark holes stood like eyes watching the students. Self driven carriages carrying the other years winded their way up to the castle. Another flash of lightening lit up the whole castle and in that moment Kez fell in love with it. It was eyrie yet welcoming. Unlike the protruding woods on the other side of them. She felt that they held horrors beyond her imagination. Suddenly the boats stopped rowing and she noticed that they were in some sort of underground chasm. There were make shift stairs leading up to a trap door. Students were already following the giant person, so she silently followed behind them. The trap door opened and a tall slender woman stood silhouetted in its frame. She wore the traditional teachers' robes, a pure black gown, and her hair was in a tight bun, no strands hung loosely around her tight lipped face but as the students reached her she smiled and stood back. 'I'll take them from here thank you Hagrid.' Al'righ Professor McGonagall' Hagrid said as he let the students pass. I smiled at him as I went passed and a look of shock came over his face.  
  
I entered the room and looked around. The walls were lined with pictures. Men, women, ogres, and giants all sorts stared out at them. Some waved some scowled others just stared. She was a little taken back by the moving pictures. She had heard that they existed but had never seen one before. The brisk voice of Professor McGonagall broke through her thoughts. 'Follow me please first years.' She said as she led them through the mysterious hallways of Hogwarts, suddenly huge doors loomed in front of them. Kez new that behind these doors lay here future. The sorting. They all entered and the noise stopped immediately, hundreds of students stared at the whole group. Her whole family had wanted her to be in Slytherin. She didn't know why. Slytherin's were always betrayed as Evil. She had brought Hogwarts: A History and read it thoroughly, just to be sure that she would know just as much as all the other students. 'Please form a line.' Professor McGonagall said as she put a stool and a hat in front of them. She stared at the hat, wandering what they would have to do. Probably transform it into something. Professor McGonagall stood in front of the line of quivering students with a big list. But before she could speak a tear in the hat moved so that it looked like a mouth. It began to speak:  
  
'This battered looking hat,  
Has brains that can not be seen,  
I'll peer inside your head,  
And choose where your meant to be,  
So let me take a look and see,  
And I'll tell you were you ought to be,  
Are you brave like Sir Gryffindor,  
Whose fear dwelled not in his heart,  
Courage and bravery is what he's known for most,  
But do you have their daring nerve,  
And Chivalry,  
Cause that's what set Gryffindors apart,  
Or what about Mrs Hufflepuff,  
Who was always loyal and true,  
Are you the patient Hufflepuff,  
Unafraid of toil,  
Or yet the wise old Ravenclaw  
Who always had a ready mind,  
Do you posses the wit and learning,  
To all ways find your kind,  
Or perhaps Mr Slytherin,  
Who's cunningness goes not unknown,  
Can show you how to make your friends,  
With those who use any means,  
To achieve their ends,  
So try me on,  
Don't be afraid,  
We'll see where you belong,  
For I'm the cleverest hat you'll find,  
Cause I'm the thinking cap!  
  
There was a round of applause from the other students and then Professor McGonagall stepped forward and began to call out the names of each student. 'Abbott, Hannah' a pink faced girl with blond plaits stumbled shyly out of line and walked over to the hat. With trembling hands she picked it up and sat on the stool pulling the hat on her head as she did so. It fell right over her eyes. There was a moments pause then the hat shouted out, 'HUFFLEPUFF!' Kez lost interest after this she kept dwelling on what house the hat would put her in. Did she really want to be in Slytherin? Suddenly she heard a name being called out and murmuring between the other students. She looked up. 'Potter, Harry please!' shouted Professor McGonagall for the second time. A pale thinly looking boy with unkempt hair crept out of the line. People were staring and pointing. Kez remembered that she had heard his name mentioned before. She remembered he survived some attack by some wizard when he was younger. But everyone in the hall was acting as if he had done something great, something impossible. Maybe she had got the story wrong. She didn't know, her species never kept up to date on other species history. It wasn't important. He was put into Gryffindor and Kez watched, intrigued as he walked over to his table. Suddenly her name was being called out. 'Stermin, Kez!' Shouted Professor McGonagall. Kez stepped forward the hall suddenly went quiet as she walked over to the stool. She wasn't surprised that the hall had hushed. She wasn't old enough yet to gain all her powers of beauty and secrecy but she had developed some of them pretty early. She imagined what they were seeing. A mysterious young blond curly haired girl, long slim legs with curved hips and a considerable amount of cleavage. She knew she would seem to glide across the floor; all the girls would hate her because they were jealous and all the men would want to get to know her in more ways than one. She picked the hat up and sat neatly on the chair, she put the hat on tilting it slightly so that it didn't fall covering her intense icy blue eyes. She heard a voice in her ear. 'Let's see, you have courage, but also a hidden fear. I see a big need to prove yourself and yet lots of confidence. You have certain talents that would be useful in Slytherin. Yet your mind repels the idea of me putting you there. Ahh you have kindness too. So which shall it be Slytherin or Gryffindor?' The hat said. Kez didn't know what to think. The hat made her seem as if she would fit perfectly into Slytherin. Yet she really didn't want to go into that house. She gave into fate. At least her parents would be proud. 'SLYTHERIN!' shouted the hat and Kez made her way over to the table who were cheering. She sat down next to a pale pointed face boy who ignored her as if he was better than her. The last student was called forward and put into Hufflepuff. Professor McGonagall sat down at the top table with all the other professors. Dumbledore stood and the hall fell silent. Beaming at the eager faces that looked up at him, he opened his arms from sheer joy at all the new and old faces that were in front of him. 'Welcome new and old to another year at Hogwarts! Before we begin, I would like to say a few words. Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak!' and with that he sat down. She heard the blond boy sitting next to her mumbling to himself. 'Insane half wit. Isn't fit to run the school.' Kez wanted to slap him. Instead she turned to him and said, 'Actually I think he is a complete genius. Anyone that can't see that is the Insane half wit.' just before she turned around she could have sworn that Dumbledore had been looking at her. But she thought better of it as he looked in deep conversation with another teacher. She returned to the table in front of her. On every empty plate now stood mounds of food. Some of which she had never seen before. Of course it was nothing like the feasts at home. Her stomach turned as she saw student after student stuffing their faces. She wanted to be physically sick it was gross. Mouths open food flying everywhere as they spoke to one another. But she knew she had to eat something. It would look suspicious if she didn't. Suddenly she smiled. Behind a huge mound of Yorkshire puddings was a plate untouched by the other students. she took hold of it and dumped the whole contents on her plate. The headmaster had thought of her after all. One girl looked disgusted. 'Your not going to eat that are you. It's not even cooked. I can't stand steak myself and yours is dripping with blood.' Kez had ignored the girl as she picked up the meat with her hand and poked her tongue out. A drop of blood fell on her tongue and she shivered with delight. She shoved the whole piece of meet in her mouth and sucked it dry then swallowed. Her stomach felt bloated with the meat in there. She looked up as the girl screamed quietly. Everyone was staring at her she felt blood trickle down her lips and she licked it greedily. 'What, you've never seen someone eat stake before.' She replied coolly. The girl answered her icily. 'Not like that. What kind of a freak are you?' 'Now, now Pansy.' The blond haired boy said looking at her with admiration. 'Malfoy, please don't tell me your sticking up for her?' Pansy said. 'And what if I am Pansy? Huh?' Malfoy said sneering at her. Kez just got up and glided off. She walked up to the hospital wing to get some real food.  
  
'Ahh, there you are child. I was beginning to get worried for a moment.' The nurse said smiling as Kez walked in. 'Afraid I would be eating another pupil Madam Pomfrey. I have more self control than that.' Kez said sitting on one of the empty beds. 'I...I didn't mean it like that Kez. So what do you want tonight?' Madam Pomfrey said holding up two bottles. 'I'll take bottle A please.' Kez said catching hold of the scent in the bottle. She sniffed greedily. 'Now drink the whole bottle and then you can return to your dorm.' Madam Pomfrey said handing over the bottle. She quickly scuttled from the room. She couldn't stand the look in the girl's eye. The look of intense hunger, centuries old. Kez drank the bottle in one. Her tongue darted in and out licking up the last drops of the liquid she had to drink every day to stay alive. Her only weakness. She put the bottle on the table beside her and walked down to entrance hall. And then she realised her mistake. The blood from the beef had given her such a taste for the real thing that she had hastened up to the hospital wing without caring about what the other students thought of her, without thinking about anything really. And now she didn't know how to get down to her dorm. She turned around aimlessly wandering what to do. She wasn't really that bothered. Suddenly someone bumped into her. 'Will you please watch were you are going you clumsy child.' A tall greasy haired man with a crooked nose said. He was obviously a professor so she bit back a remark. 'I'm sorry professor but I am afraid I can't find my common room. I don't suppose you could help me. I am in Slytherin.' Kez said looking up at him something about him gave off the smell of evil. But she didn't think that he himself was evil. 'What is your name?' He demanded. 'My name is Kez Stermin Sir and it is my first day here.' 'Well my name is Professor Snape and I am head of Slytherin. I will take you to your common room. But please don't make a habit of getting lost or I may just send you to another house. Now tell me, why does your name out of all my other students sound so familiar.' Snape said peering at her with curiosity. 'Well professor Snape, I am a special case at Hogwarts. D...I mean the headmaster will have told you about my special needs in order to go here.' Kez said looking at him proudly. 'I do not understand you. You imply as if you are stupid. Yet you would not be in my house if you were. Explain yourself more clearly.' Snape said with a look of self-satisfaction on his face. 'I am not stupid sir.' Kez said struggling to keep her voice under control. She walked up to him so that she was looking into his eyes. She realised that he was not as tall as he first seemed, that or she was so angry she had pulled herself up to her full height. Whispering in his ear she told him what he wanted to know. His eyes lit up and he looked at her. 'Ahh, yes I remember now. Of course. How silly of me to forget. Please forgive me. Come I will show you to your common room now. But just remember this one thing. You will not get favourite treatment off me. I doubt you will from anyone.' And with that they waked along in silence down dank corridors that were barely lit. until they reached a tapestry. 'I do believe that password is Pure blood. Do not forget it. I will not tell you again.' And with that he walked away. The tapestry had disappeared and in it's place was a door way. Kez started to walk through but some one shouted her name. She turned to see Malfoy smirking at her. 'So, if you're not human what really are you?' 


	3. But not before the fitting in

Chapter two – But not before the fitting in

'Excuse me, I do not understand. Of curse I am Human!' Kez said as she stared at Malfoy in disbelief. She did not realise that humans were so intelligent. She would have to be more discreet.

'You know exactly what I mean. I saw you up in the hospital wing. I heard you with professor Snape. So tell me what you are!' Malfoy said sneering knowingly. 'I'll know eventually you know. I doubt you'll want your little secret to slip out. Besides you're a Slytherin we all help each other out. Were on the same side.'

'I have no idea what you are talking about, Malkoy was it. So I suggest you leave it at that.' Kez said before stalking seductively into the common room. What met her there was a huge fireplace crackling with heat. Surrounding it were stiff, tall backed chairs that looked as if they had come out of an old haunted mansion. Pictures lined the wall of tall, proud wizards viciously attacking other, weaker people. Kez took this all in with a quick casual glance and then glided off towards the dormitories.

'Oh look, the freak returns. Had a good cry have you?' Floated the voice of Pansy behind her. She could hear Pansy following her.

'Hey, idiot! You've walked past our dormitory.' Pansy shouted smugly. Kez turned around a look of triumph on her face.

'Actually I have my own room.' She said as she opened an ornately carved door and slammed it shut behind her. Her anger flaring, She flung herself on her bed before looking around her. This was not going the way she had planned. She was stuck with these people for seven years, she had to play nice with them. She noticed two doors in the bedroom, one that she had just come through and one she supposed was the bathroom. Her trunk lay at the end of her four poster bed. The curtains of the bed were a deep shade of dark purple, matching the curtains that protected her from the view of outside. But the thing that caught her attention most was the writing on the back of the door. She jumped up for a better look.

'_Knowing what you are, what you're capable of,_

_This door is protected from you, your blood lust,_

_And Anger, Try to get through, You'll wish you hadn't,_

_Calm down and seek help, The door shall then open!'_

Kez thought that she had calmed down considerably so she tried to open the door but it would not budge. Great. she thought. _Just great. _She stopped suddenly voices could be heard outside her door.

'I don't see why she gets her own bedroom. Only prefects are allowed their own rooms.' The voice of Pansy Parkins whined.

'Now now Pansy, Kez must be treated with respect.' Malfoy said in his usual sneering voice.

'Her, Respect.' Pansy complained. 'You know something. Don't you Malfoy. What is it?'

'I know nothing. Yet!' Added Malfoy before stalking off. Pansy followed him.

Kez tried the door once more but it wouldn't budge. She decided to have a shower in the hopes that it would relax her and calm her down.

Kez turned on the hot tap and the steam began to rise she slowly undressed and got into the shower. The water sprayed hot and hard on her tender flesh. She grabbed her body wash and squirted some on to her hand she started to rub her skin all over stroking her precious skin rubbing away all the dirt and stress. Finally she turned off the water and got out of the shower. She rubbed the towel all over her body before wrapping it around her hair and strolling into her bedroom. She felt calm her anger had been washed away by the pelting beads of her shower. She lay on the bed and slowly fell asleep.

Kez woke with a start. She sat up her heart pounding, trying to remember what had caused her to wake so fast and then she remembered, she had been dreaming. Her dream had been one that she had had before. A dream that had haunted her night after night but it had faded. After a year of peaceful sleep the dream had come to plague her again.


End file.
